


Rings

by Liron_aria



Series: The Sam Winchester School of Hunting [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Jacob panics like a headless chicken, Romance, Sam continues to the the voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob calls Sam while he and Claire are on vacation touring Europe. Sam doesn't expect the ensuing conversation.</p><p>--</p><p>“Jake, why are you calling me at two in the morning from England?”</p><p>“Because I’m going to propose to Claire when we get to Italy and I don’t have a ring.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime in the far future of SWSH, when Jacob and Claire are adults.
> 
> I am not actually sure where this came from. But these kids (and Sam) have taken over my life.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, Sam would get a ton more screen time, meaningful relationships with other characters, and Jess. Jess would come back.
> 
> But that is neither here nor there, so please, sit back and enjoy!

_“Sam, I need you to take me ring shopping.”_

Sam blinked groggily and looked at his bedside clock, which read ‘2:13 AM’ in blaring red letters. “… Jake, it’s two in the morning.”

_“Oh, right, sorry, it’s 8 AM here.”_

Sam groaned and flopped back against his pillows. “Jake, why are you calling me at two in the morning from England?”

 _“Because I’m going to propose to Claire when we get to Italy and I don’t have a ring._ ”

Sam sat up sharply. “You - _Jacob._ ”

_“Now you see why I called you. How did you pick out a ring for Jess?”_

“Well, I thought about it more than three weeks in advance, for one thing,” Sam replied drily, rubbing the sleep out of his face.

_“Dude, I’ve been ready to marry Claire since we graduated high school. And we’re going to Portofino, there is literally no better place to do this.”_

“Didn’t you know about Portofino before you left for your vacation?”

_“Not the point, Sam! Rings!”_

Sam shook his head. “Alright, uh… what’s your price range?”

 _“I’m about to ask the girl of my dreams to marry me, what the Hell do I care about price?”_ Jacob demanded incredulously, “ _I’ll go into debt for the rest of my life if I have to!_ ”

Sam bit back a snort. He’d said the same thing when ring shopping for Jess. “Well, at least you have the right attitude, but let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” He reached for his laptop. “You know Claire’s ring size?”

_“Uh.”_

“Grab one of her spare rings when you go to the store. You planning on getting an artisan or traditional ring?”

 _“Uh, what._ ”

Sam huffed. “You want to get her a traditional diamond ring, or one of those themed ones she used to look at on Etsy?”

 _“Claire used to look at rings on Etsy?! Oh God, when -_ “

“Jacob.”

Jacob fell silent and Sam could feel his anxiety running down the phone line. “Look, I get that you want to spend the rest of your life with Claire. I do. But proposing, and more importantly, marriage, is not something you rush into. Now, take a deep breath, and think about what Claire likes. How were you planning on proposing?”

_“Balcony of Castello Brown if I could get away with it, boat on Paraggi Bay if not.”_

Sam was silent for a moment, trying to imagine the girl who preferred lively debates to romance and the boy with a wicked smile and gentle hands in either of those locations. “You got those ideas from Ben, didn’t you?”

_“That obvious?”_

“Very. And it’s not really you or Claire.”

Jacob swore. _“What am I supposed to do?!”_

“Rome or the Vatican would probably be better, given Claire’s life goals.”

_“Claire would shoot me if I proposed to her in Vatican City. And Rome is… Rome. Venice might be better. Or maybe Florence. Or -”_

Before Jacob could run through the entire list of sites he and Claire were planning to visit during their month-long vacation in Europe, Sam cut in, “Worry about the venue later, first take care of the ring.”

 _“Right. How were you planning to propose to Jess?_ ”

Sam breathed deeply, his gaze going distant. “Honestly? I didn’t have a clue. I found the perfect ring in this out-of-the-way mom-and-pop jeweler’s, and carried the ring around in my pocket for weeks, trying to figure out what to do. There was a day when we were both in the library, and Jess looked so… She was radiant. I was ten seconds away from dropping to one knee and proposing right there.”

_“Why didn’t you?”_

Sam’s lips twisted wryly, remembering Brady’s drunk voice cutting through the peace of the library. He’d sometimes wondered if the demon had done it on purpose. “And old friend dropped by. Anyway, rings.”

_“Claire’s pragmatic, I don’t think she’s going to be that impressed by a giant rock. And it’s not all that practical for hunting.”_

Sam smiled slightly. “Alright. Silver or gold?”

 _“Silver,”_ Jacob replied immediately.

Sam’s smile widened. “Progress. You know you’re actually going to have to go to the store to look at designs, right? Probably more than one, and without Claire.”

_“… This was a poorly thought out endeavor, wasn’t it.”_

“You called me at two in the morning, Jake.”

_“Eight! Eight in the morning!”_

“Claire’s not up?”

_“We may have gotten extremely hammered last night. It cleared out of my system pretty fast, but Claire’s not going to be up until at least noon, probably closer to two.”_

“Then I suggest you leave her a note and hit the streets.” Sam glanced at his computer. “There’s an H. Samuel about fifteen minutes away from you - that’s probably a good place to start.”

_“Oh God what would I do without you?”_

“Run around like a headless chicken and commit first degree murder.”

Sam chuckled as Jacob made an indignant noise and sassed him back. He flipped on the lights in his room and made his way to the kitchen to get coffee. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to get any sleep until Jacob found the perfect ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Please, let me know!
> 
> If anything in here stirs the need for discussion in you, shoot me a message. You can also find more of my thoughts on Sam Winchester here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-Winchester
> 
> You can also find snippets and headcanons for SWSH here: http://queen-of-carven-stone.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Sam-Winchester-School-of-Hunting


End file.
